Hope for the Best
by RequiemForTheWolves
Summary: Castiel is the mate of one of the most powerful men in the United States, which definitely has its ups, but unfortunately has its downs as well. The main one being that people were constantly trying to use him in order to get things from Dean. Luckily for Cas his Alpha just won't stand for that.


"Have you got him?"

"Yea, yea, I got him. Fuck, he's not as light as he looks."

"Funny, Dean never has trouble lifting me."

"Fuck!" Castiel let out a grunt as he was dropped to the ground in surprise, the breath being knocked out of him as he hit the hard wood floor of the abandoned building. Unable to push himself up what with his hands tied behind his back, the Omega rocked himself back and forth until he could roll over onto his back, then being able to lift himself up into a sitting position.

"You were awake the whole time?" Thug 1 demanded of him, brown eyes wide and dark hair sticking out at odd ends due to him having run his hands through it repeatedly.

"No, only just now. You could have used a bit more chloroform." As if on cue Castiel yawned, the last traces of the drug wearing off. "So, what is it that you guys want?"

Thug 2 scoffed, blue eyes condescending. "I hardly think an Omega like you would understand."

"Oh, right, because Omegas are only good for being barefoot and pregnant. So this isn't about the merger that Dean denied you between his company and yours?"

Thug 1 stepped closer, crowing into Castiel's personal space. "How do you know so much?"

The Omega shot him a condescending look, as if he should know better. "I was at the dinner Mr. Eastman, sitting right next to my Alpha, as always. I do speak English."

With a growl the older of the Beta brothers stormed towards one of the broken out windows, the light of the setting sun haloing his face. "How long will he be? He has to have at least noticed you're gone by now."

"Not long, though I think you're overestimating what Dean's reaction is going to be."

"Oh really?" Thug 2, the younger of the Eastman brothers, challenged as he took his turn stepping closer to Cas.

"He's not going to be desperate; he's just going to be pissed. He knows that you won't kill me because I'm your bargaining chip, so he'll just be pissed that you took me away from him." The Omega said matter-of-factly, as if he could predict every emotion that would pass over his Alpha's face. Though, with how long they had been together, he probably could.

"And if we threaten to hurt you?" The blond growled, attempting to be intimidating in a way that completely failed with Castiel.

"Then you're more idiotic than I originally thought. You're in enough trouble as is; do you really want these walls painted with your blood that badly?" The dark haired man's voice was strong and unwavering as he said this, complete faith in his Alpha and what he would do.

"Do you really think your Alpha can do that?" Thug 1 joined the conversation once again as he made his way back over to his brother and their pray. "We may be Betas, but there's two of us and only one of him."

The Omega couldn't hold back his laugh at that, and it tore through the house with an eerie effect. "I have to say, you two are the most unprepared kidnappers I've yet to meet.

"The Winchesters are an incredibly powerful family, controlling most of the gun production in the U.S. Do you really think this is the first time I've been used as a bargaining tool? I was nearly ripped limb from limb by a horde of Betas, do you really think the two of you are enough to intimidate me?"

Castiel's voice that had gradually been growing louder was abruptly cut off with a sharp slap to his face, the sound cracking loudly throughout the empty space. The hollow shell of a house was quiet for a moment before Cas spit blood onto the ancient wood from where he'd bit his cheek. "Well now you're fucked."

A bone chilling howl broke through the silence of the forest at night, sending a shiver through the two Betas and a smile onto Castiel's face. A distant thumping of insistent paws could be heard, growing louder with each passing second as no one in the old house dared to move, waiting for the inevitable bomb to go off.

The explosion came with Dean's large, sandy brown paws kicking in the front door, a growl ripping from his throat at an ear splitting volume. Without hesitation he had the eldest brother in his jaws, flinging him against the wall with ease due to his massive size, before making short work of the younger brother as well. The Alpha wasted no time either in running to his mate, sniffing him over for any injuries and growling softly upon finding what would soon be a bruised cheek.

Castiel played the part of the traumatized Omega flawlessly, letting out a small whine as tears gathered in his eyes. They weren't real this time of course, though there were incidents where they had been before. Still, the pay-off was just as rewarding, his Alpha licking at his face with a worried, protective love that would continue for some time yet, often leading to the pack leader taking time off work just to spend it coddling his beloved Omega. Were he seriously injured the time would have increased, but with things as they were Castiel was probably looking at the good part of a week.

The creak of a floor board signaled that one of the Betas was getting up, instantly pulling Dean from showering his mate with licks and small whines to practically roaring as he pinned the eldest Eastman to the ground. The message he was trying to convey seemed pretty clear, 'stay the fuck away from my Omega of I'll rip you in half.'

With as little noise as possible the light haired brother got up, getting ready to shift so that he might actually have a fighting chance. Cas was going to call out to Dean, to warn him, but before he could the massive wolf already had the potential danger in his jaws once again, and was throwing him out by way of one of the broken windows.

With all threats seemingly incapacitated for the moment, Dean took the time to carefully chew through the ropes binding his mate, once again granting him the use of his arms. With it, Castiel got up from his position on the ground, making his way over to Thug 1 so that he could look down on his captor. "I told you, my Alpha has defeated armies. What makes you think he couldn't defeat the likes of you?"

Before he could say more, Dean's head was at his back, pushing gently in attempt to move his mate out of the house. Castiel complied easily, allowing himself to be guided through the broken door and out into the darkened night. Once in the thick of trees that surrounded the abandoned building Dean shifted, immediately pulling his mate up into his arms.

"Dean?" Castiel questioned the Alpha's motives, but wrapped his arms around his mate's neck anyways.

"Just…Let me do this." Cas didn't dare argue, instead burying his face against a tan chest and inhaling the leather and pine smell that came from his Alpha.

Dean didn't let Cas down until they had gotten close to the house, though it was only for the time it took for him to find his clothes and put them back on before the blue eyed man was up in his arms once again. Castiel stayed silent and compliant throughout all of this, nuzzling into his Alpha's neck in attempt to relax his tense shoulders and rigid stance, though to no avail.

Upon entering their home, no one dared approach the pair, knowing better than to approach on Dean's territory, especially after the first time. Dean had carried Cas home a bloody mess, only to have his pack immediately rush to his side in attempt to help. It hadn't ended well, Dean's nerves so frayed and protective instinct so strong that Sam and Gabriel had walked away bleeding as well. After that no one was allowed in the Alpha's room to check on the pair for the next three days unless they wanted Dean to go ballistic. That mistake wasn't made this time, though Ellen could be seen giving a relieved sigh from the living room couch as Jo ran off to let everyone else know that everything was well.

Once in their room, Dean placed Cas gently down on the soft brown covers of their bed, soon joining him by placing most of his weight on top of the Omega, arms encircling the dark haired man and face buried in the crook of his neck.

"Love," Castiel murmured gently, running his fingers through the short brown strands at the back of his mate's neck, "what's wrong? We got off easy this time, no one was hurt. Well, neither of us was hurt at least."

It took a while for Dean to respond, so much so that Cas thought he wasn't going to when he finally spoke. "I thought about killing them. I seriously considered it. I could have made an example out of them so that no one would ever come after you again."

Cas contemplated his words carefully before he spoke, not wanting to set the Alpha off. "You could have, but you're not a killer. There will always be bad people in the world, Dean. Nothing we can do will change that. All we can do is hold on to each other as tightly as we can and hope for the best. Don't turn yourself into something you're not over a problem you can't solve."

The Alpha sighed, warm breath ghosting over the Omega's neck. "I know, I just…I fear that one day one of them's going to kill you and then try to bargain with me for your body. It's almost happened before." After a moment the Alpha's grip tightened around his partner, but Cas voiced no complaints. "I can't lose you Cas."

"You're not going to, Love. I'm not going anywhere."

"You better not." Dean mumbled against his skin before placing a kiss over the mark he had placed on his Omega so many years ago.


End file.
